


Feed, My Dear

by Psi_Fi



Category: Doctor Who, Dracula - Fandom
Genre: Bloodplay, Fluff, M/M, hurt/comfort but not really, villainous love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psi_Fi/pseuds/Psi_Fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master takes care of Dracula after a rough night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny little scene that I wrote about four years ago. It might one day become a full fledged fic. Maybe.

>Dracula lounged on the couch, his arms spread across the back, his head tilted back, as if he were prey, not predator. The Master watched his lovely ally with amusement. Gray now streaked the sleek black of the vampire's hair and lines had appeared at the corners of his eyes. The night's activities had taken a heavy toll. The stake their enemies had wounded Dracula with had missed his heart, but had still cost him. Wood was always painful and damaging. Obviously, Dracula needed to feed. The Master considered luring prey here, but really, it was a bit beneath him. Dracula's eyes opened and his black eyes reflected red. 

"Stop your gloating, my friend. I know your strength, but I have power too. I'm dangerous, when the thirst is this strong," he snarled. 

"Indeed you are," the Master agreed, appreciatively. "Are you curious about my blood, my dear Vladimir? Do you want to know what the lifeblood of a Time Lord tastes like?"

"I know what you would taste like, Master," Dracula whispered hungrily. 

"Ah? What then? How do you imagine I would taste, bleeding into your pretty mouth?" the Master mocked softly, a bit of his own hunger showing. 

"Like burgundy wine," Dracula purred, his control slipping "rich, dark, and red. Not sweet, but satisfying." 

He flowed to his feet, moving almost involuntarily towards the rich source of life standing unafraid in front of him. He pushed the Master against the wall and kissed him bruisingly, unsurprised when the Master responded, trying to take control. A strong hand pushed firmly against Dracula's chest and the vampire backed off. He needed this ally, this other predator. He pushed back the thirst, though it made him shake to do so. 

"Bring me that knife," the Master ordered, his own velvet voice just slightly unsteady. 

Dracula stared, wondering what the other had in mind. The Master was smiling slightly, looking cool and controlled in a way that made the vampire ache. He complied, bringing a small, silver blade to the other man and handing it over with a slight bow. The Master tucked the knife into his boot, then straightened and began slowly removing the buttons on his tunic. 

Dracula watched, glad he had no need to breathe as the Master made himself half-naked. The living being stripped off the black velvet with a taunting smile, revealing a sleek chest and stomach. The chest was covered with soft, dark hair that lightened towards the stomach into a single line, leading to riches still concealed. The Master tossed his shirt onto a nearby chair, before looking directly into the vampire's eyes. 

Dracula shivered, aroused by the man's daring and angered that it was justified. This man, this being, he could not mesmerise and control. Some small part of him worried that the opposite was true. Dracula watched, keeping himself still, as the Master took the blade again. With a smirk, the Master took the tip of the blade and made a short, deep cut right in the middle of his torso, just below his chest. Dracula growled and the Master laughed.

"Taste me, my dear Vladimir. Satisfy your curiosity," the Master offered. 

Dracula darted forward and snatched the blade. Glowering, his eyes burning red with hunger, he licked the blade clean. The sharp weapon made slight cuts in the vampire's lips and he lapped up that blood too, even as the shallow wounds healed. The Master licked his own lips, stepping forward and kissing the vampire. He could taste his life's essence on the other man and decided Dracula was wrong. It was sweet. 

"That isn't what I meant, my friend," he corrected softly. Reaching out, he placed his hands on the vampire's shoulders and, taking him by surprise, shoved him to his knees. 

"You need blood, my dear. Feed!" the Master ordered. 

With a groan, Dracula obeyed, letting the thirst consume him. He placed greedy lips around the wound and began sucking, pulling the rich fluid into his mouth, making the Master moan. The Master grabbed a handful of the vampire's hair, holding him in place, even as the vampire wrapped his arms around the Master's waist. The sensation of the vampire feeding was exquisite, as he had expected it would be. A blazing feeling of pain and pleasure radiated from the cut the vampire was suckling on. The Master could feel Dracula's tongue caressing him, sending sparks to his groin, and made plans to use that mouth differently later. 

In the meantime, the Master watched in fascination as the gray faded from his lover's hair and the fine tremors that had been present eased. The vampire fed more slowly, teasingly, his hands now caressing the Master's back and lower, too. The Master pulled Dracula's head back and smiled. The man's mouth and chin were red with blood and his eyes were glazed with pleasure. Leaning forward, the Master licked the blood from Dracula's chin and mouth, dipping his tongue slowly between the man's lips. Dracula responded, meeting the Master's tongue with his own. The Master pulled his lover to his feet and guided him to bed, more than ready to satisfy a different hunger.


End file.
